User blog:Redoalien/Most Useful Alien
I would like to get a response from all of you on the polls below. I will give you a situation and then you can vote on which of the two (or three) aliens choosable you would rather use in that situation. The point is to determine which of the aliens is most prefered. Chase You are chasing a villian carrying a stolen object around an abondoned ghost town. You need to catch him in a fast, but also smart way. Which alien do you use? Echo Echo: Splitting up and surronding the enemy, but at a slow pace Jetray: Seeing aerial view and chasing the enemy alone, but with more speed Lighting You are stuck in a haunted house overnight with no electricity. There are strange creatures stirring, but you can't fight them. You need to light the pathway out. Which alien do you use? Chromastone: Having dim light, but enough to light the way Heatblast: Having brighter light, but not being able to turn it off and a possiblity of burning the house Information You have tied up a henchmen of a villian and want to get inside information, but he won't budge. You need to transform into an alien threating enough to make him spill. Which alien do you use? XLR8: Running around him multiple times until he gets dizzy and gives Four Arms: Having great strength and a threating appearence, but also make sure he stays in a good enough shape to talk Escape You are trapped inside a maze-like temple full of traps. If you break anything other than the traps, powerful ancient creatures will come after you. You have to watch the traps and escape at the same time. Which alien do you use? Cannonbolt: Breaking through the walls, but risk the traps and deal with the creatures later Goop: Slip and slide through the traps easily and through the walls without busting anything Reach You have to grab an ancient artifact before sundown, but it's at the top of a large mountain. Electrical wires for the cabins nearby have been frayed and are spewing electricity at tourists with no way out. You have to reach the top in time, but also consider helping the people, too. Which alien do you use? Big Chill: Phase through the mountain and reach the top quickly, the tourists can save themselves Spidermonkey: Quickly jump in and out of the electricty and save them, then continue climbing, but at a slower pace Help (sit-com) Your best friend's girl/boyfriend dumped him/her over something extremly unreasonable, and you want to help him/her get them back together. Instead of talking to them (the date), you decide to use an alien. If you do, which alien do you use? Clockwork: Go back in time to prevent the unreasonable thing from happening, but possibly causing an apocolypstic future from changing the past Way Big: SWEET REVENGE! (probably won't help) Well, now that you've voted for each category, the votes will soon be tallied and the semi-semi-finals will be in the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Interactive Category:Redoalien Category:Polls Category:Admin Blogs